Perfection
by Ann Parker
Summary: Sequel to Reid's Miracle. Everything seemed to be going great for Reid and Sarah. That was until a new case forced Sarah to deal with the demons of her past, literally. Can their relationship survive? Is Reid strong enough to help her through it all?
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It is the property of Mark R. Gordon and CBS. I do, however, own the character Sarah Riverson and any original characters involved in her past. Not that I'll ever make any money from that…

Author's Note: This story will contain far more mature content than "Reid's Miracle" (I'm referring to swearing, sexual references, and other adult topics involving the crimes). There are also references to capital punishment. Knowing this is a sensitive topic, I just wanted to state out right that I'm not using my opinion on that topic in one way or another in this story. I'm simply going by what probably would have occurred based on state policy. I don't know if anyone would have commented/flamed in reference to that, but I figured I'd get it out the way.

On a much lighter note, I was a little shall we say hyper when writing this since I was free from school for a week. Therefore, I decided to have a little fun when writing (that and I thought it'd keep the mood a little light for you, the readers, during some of the darker chapters). Hidden in almost every chapter will be a quote from either a movie, song, or TV show. I tried to not make them overly obvious for those not really interested, but I think it's amusing. For the person(s) that correctly identify the most there will be a little prize at the end of the story. Nothing huge, but I thought this could be fun. Next to my name in each chapter I'll tell you the category to make it a little easier. You can either comment on them in your review or send me a private message. I won't reveal the answers until the final chapter, so feel free to wait until one of the last chapters to submit answers.

Anywho, that's a long enough author's note, don't you think? On with part two of Sarah Riverson series! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection**

Chapter One: Flashbacks

By Ann Parker (None)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas Salk once said, "I have had dreams and I have had nightmares, but I have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid, are you going to play or watch your girlfriend sleep?" Morgan's question snapped Reid out of his daze. He had been watching Sarah sleep in the chair next to him, curled up in his brown sweater that she claimed as her own a few months ago. He was just glad she seemed to be getting some rest.

"Oh sorry. Gin," he replied, setting down his cards. Groans could be heard from Morgan and Emily. JJ was reading a book at the other end of the plane and Gideon and Hotch were talking among themselves.

"That's it, you're kicked out of the game," Morgan stated, picking up the cards. Reid laughed slightly and went back to looking at the sleeping form next to him. She had fallen asleep shortly after playing her song for the case. Not too long after joining them in their travels, she began to pick a song out of her music collection that fit the mood. It was her personal coping method and the others enjoyed listening to the songs. Some ended on a happy note, others a sad one, but either way it seemed to help reflect on what had just happened in whatever city they were just in.

It had been about six months since she had joined the team, not to mention changed his life, and everything had been going relatively smoothly. After about a month of training and passing her qualifications she had joined them in traveling to their cases, which was when the music had started. The team quickly learned that she had remarkable insight on any case involving abuse and had a knack for talking to and obtaining information from young children and teenagers.

That had been a crucial aspect of the case they were on their way back from in St. Paul. Their unsub had been abducting 14 year old girls, raping them, and leaving their bodies in a small forested area nearby. They were having a hard time catching the guy until some local hunters found his latest victim before she died from exposure to the elements. Sarah had been the only one that could get her to talk and describe the man. After that, they quickly had him in custody and closed the case. This was why she chose "A Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera, fitting as usual.

By all accounts it should have been another day on the job for them. Unfortunately for Sarah, and thus Reid, it had triggered her flashbacks. He still wasn't sure if the case was the actual cause of the flashbacks though. She had seemed upset after reading a piece of mail right before they headed to the office the morning they were sent to Minnesota.

Either way, they had come back full force. They were just fortunate that due to the odd number on their team, Sarah had gotten her own room at the local hotel. He knew she wouldn't have wanted to explain to JJ or Emily why she had woken up screaming three nights in a row. Never mind the fact that she also got sick two of the nights. After the first night, he had snuck into her room so she wasn't alone. He had been able to calm her down, but he knew she hadn't gotten much sleep. Neither had he, frankly, but he didn't really care about that at the moment. This had been the first time that she had any real problems since starting at the BAU. She had a few nightmares, but then again, who hadn't? This had been the only time she had actual flashbacks and it worried him. The fact that she got sick, even though she was positive it was just something she ate, bothered him even more.

"Thinking about how to give her that piece of jewelry?" Reid's head snapped up to see Gideon sitting across from him. He hadn't even notice Emily and Morgan wonder over by JJ and the older man take over Morgan's seat. Reid looked back over at Sarah and sighed.

"Not exactly. I haven't even had time to think about that," he replied. It had been almost two months since Gideon had given Reid his great grandmother's ring to give to Sarah. Reid refused to accept it at first, stating he could buy a new one. But Gideon insisted, telling him how it was a family air loom and he couldn't think of any other two people he'd rather give it to. He saw Reid and Sarah as his adopted son and daughter and wanted them to have it. He had already given his real son, Steven, a ring from the other side of his family. After his speech, Reid couldn't refuse any longer and took the ring. It had been figuratively been burning a hole in his pocket, or more appropriately his messenger bag, ever since. He hadn't quite built up the courage to ask her just yet. He knew he wanted to, but for once in his life the words to do so had escaped him.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gideon was studying him, attempting to interpret what he had just said. He was fairly certain that Gideon had noticed a change in her demeanor during the case and he debated on whether or not to just tell him about her flashbacks and getting sick. As much as he had hated Morgan for a while, he had been right to Gideon about his nightmares a while back. Should he do the same for her?

Only he didn't have to because at that moment Sarah began to stir in her sleep. He could see the pain in her face and tell she was about to scream. He quickly reached over and shook her slightly, just enough for her eyes to snap open. She locked eye contact with him and all he did was nod. Without a word she moved so she was sitting sideways in his lap, her legs hanging into the seat she had just occupied. She buried her head into his chest, covering her face with the sweater; aware enough to know the team would be looking. They didn't need to see her tears. Reid kissed her forehead and held her, rubbing circles on her back. He was afraid this was going to happen.

"I had a bad feeling that was what was going on," Gideon sighed and Reid looked into his eyes. "How long?" Reid could see the rest of the team watching from a distance and he felt Sarah let out a shaky breath against his neck. It was his turn to be the strong one.

"Since we landed in St. Paul," he whispered. Gideon nodded.

"I think she needs a break. Unless we get an urgent case, I don't want to see either of you in the office for the next few days. Paperwork can wait," he ordered. Just then Sarah removed the sweater from her face and turned to look at her boss/father-figure. She separated herself slightly from Reid in the process.

"I can do my job Jason," she countered. Reid bit back a small chuckle. He knew Gideon was right, but he also knew she was going to fight him on it. She didn't want the others to see her as weak. They were a little so similar with that character trait. Only the two men in her close proximity had ever seen her vulnerable side. Well, if you ignore that day in the hospital when they learned of her bout with drugs.

"Don't argue with me, Sarah," Gideon retorted. Reid watched as the two stared at each other. If it hadn't been about a serious topic, it would have down right comical. The team had noticed shortly after she joined them that she had no problem standing up to Gideon, something none of the rest of them except for maybe Hotch would attempt. Finally Sarah sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to win.

"Fine, _dad_," she replied with some emphasize on the last word. She smiled slightly at Gideon, knowing he was only trying to help her. Gideon chuckled slightly and the tension that had been building on the small aircraft was lifted.

"Always with the wise cracks," he sighed.

"You know that's why you love me," she stated. That made everyone slightly laugh. Gideon shook his head and stood up, kissing the top of her head.

"That's just one of the many reasons," he whispered. "Now get some sleep. Reid appears to be a good pillow for you." Reid smiled at that comment and noticed Sarah look back at him.

"The best kind, actually," she replied. Reid kissed her softly on the lips and she snuggled up against him afterwards, her forehead touching the side of his neck. "Love you," she breathed against his skin.

"Love you too," he whispered. "I'll wake you when we're about to land." He felt her slightly nod, already starting to drift off. He hoped that she'd get at least an hour of peaceful sleep this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Will You?

**Perfection**

Chapter Two: Will you?

By Ann Parker (Movie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George Eliot once said, "I like not only to be loved, but to be told that I am loved; the realm of silence is large enough beyond the grave."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days had actually worked out as planned. Sarah had had one more flashback when they first got home, but then they seemed to fade away now that she could sleep in her own bed with Reid's arms wrapped around her. She had also only gotten sick once more. It put his mind at great ease and he actually recovered some of his lost sleep as well. They had spent the time relaxing in her apartment by watching movies – her continuing education project with him – reading, or more precisely Reid reciting to her, and just lounging around. Well, that and some recreational activity in the bedroom of course.

It was the third day, a Sunday morning, and they were lying in her bed, her head resting on his chest, after such an activity. She was lightly dosing, but he couldn't sleep. He was staring at the ceiling, softly combing his fingers through her hair, and listening to the music coming from her iPod stereo. A light August breeze blew in from her bedroom window. With her flashbacks ceasing, his brain had gone back to trying to figure out how to propose. Why couldn't he come up with a solution to this? He was so good at solving crimes, but this was a puzzle he couldn't seem to figure out.

Sarah moved slightly, rubbing the heal of her foot down the inside of his leg and immediately getting his attention. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Hey you," she greeted. He bent down slightly and kissed her.

"Hey," he replied when they separated. Sarah smiled at him, propping herself up so she could look into his eyes easier.

"You know, I keep forgetting to thank Morgan for that gag gift he got you," she stated, a hint of humor in her voice. Reid laughed.

"Yeah, I should give it back to him since I've memorized it now," he countered. About a month after Sarah had joined the team, Morgan somehow got out of the younger man that they had yet to move to the next level in their relationship. Deciding that Reid just needed some pointers, Morgan bought him a copy of _The Joy of Sex_ and stuck it in one of his desk drawers as a joke. If only he knew how much use they got out of it…

Sarah sighed slightly and Reid looked down at her. She had a soft smile on her face and pushed some of the hair off his face.

"I love this song," she commented, starting to hum along. Tuning in, he heard the soft voice of Alison Krauss. "Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing," Sarah was now softly singing. God, how he loved her voice. He was glad Gideon had just about forced her into revealing that hidden talent. He watched as she closed her eyes and curled up next to him. The words of "When you say Nothing at All" drifted over them and an idea finally came to him. Why put it into words when actions can say more? He kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't see what he was doing and quietly reached into the drawer of the nightstand. He opened the small box and pulled out the ring.

"Poor Mister Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine," Sarah sang and Reid smiled. No wonder he couldn't find the words, there weren't any. If there were, _he_ would know them. He watched as she opened her eyes slightly and he sat up a little so he was bent over her. He began to kiss her as he pulled her left hand away from her by lacing it in his. He had set the ring down on the bed at just the right distance, her hand almost touching it. He heard her moan slightly and knew he better do this fast before he lost focus. Carefully, he slid the ring down her finger, all while still kissing her. Once it was securely on, he felt her ever so slightly stiffen underneath him, what he had just done registering in her head. She pulled away from his kiss and turned her head to see a simple, but beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She turned back, a large smile on her face, and locked eye contact with him.

"Will you?" he managed to crock out. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers buried in his hair.

"What do you think?" she asked as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away slightly, "so that was a yes?" He could feel her body shake slightly with laughter.

"Yes that was a yes, Spencer. I would love to marry you," she reassured him. He grinned and kissed her once more. "I love you," she whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"I love you too," he replied and began to kiss her again.

"You know," she started as he began to work his way down her body. "I don't think this was what Jason meant when he ordered us to take a few days off." She watched as he stopped kissing her stomach and looked up at her.

"Please never mention Gideon in a conversation when we're lying in bed naked," he stated. Laughter filled the room as she pulled him back up to her eye level.

"Sorry, it'll never happen again. Now," she said in a saucy voice, "let's put that eidetic memory of yours to good use."

"As you wish," he grinned.

A few hours later Sarah woke up to find Reid sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked back down at her ring and smiled. She couldn't believe her luck these last few months. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she ever have her dream job and Spencer…

With her history she had never had any faith in men. Except for Jason and even that had taken time before she could completely trust him. She had been pretty much a loner in high school, with only a few friends. All the guys avoided her and she avoided them, afraid they were all like her stepfather. In college, she could hardly be around guys for the first few years, still reeling from her attack. A few friends got her to go on a few dates during her junior and senior year, but she never felt comfortable. Yet when she met Spencer that day at the office and looked in his eyes she had felt completely at ease. She just knew in her heart that he was kind and caring. It only took her those few days to trust him, which was why she could tell him her story. Not even some of her closest friends at school knew the true details of her ordeal. Even though it had been painful, she knew she could tell him. She felt so safe in his arms. He truly understood her and didn't judge her for her flaws just as she did for him. She was incredibly lucky for having met and fallen in love with Dr. Spencer Reid, the sleeping form next to her. She pushed some of his hair off his face and watched him sleep for a bit. She couldn't believe she was going to marry this incredible man. Wait until the team found out. The team…

She sat up quickly and looked at her alarm clock. 4:30 pm. Oh god, what had they done all day? Ignoring the answer that popped into her head, she shook Spencer, getting out of the bed seconds later.

"Hmm," was the only response she got.

"Spencer, wake up! We're supposed to be at Hotch's house in a half hour!" she yelled, causing Reid to become fully conscious.

"What?" he asked as she threw some clothes, hers and his, on the bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Remember? Haley is throwing a little barbecue today before the fall weather kicks in," she replied. She turned on the water as he followed her into the shower. A blast of water hit his face and he was now fully aware that his fiancée – he liked the sound of that – was standing next to him, water dripping off her smooth skin.

"You know, we could just call and say you're still not feeling well," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She spun around in his grasp and handed him his shampoo.

"Not if you want Jason suddenly appearing to check on me," she countered. Now that would be an awkward moment.

"Good point." They quickly finished their shower and got dressed. Sarah grabbed the desert she had remembered to make the day before and they headed out the door, both forgetting the fact that they would need to make an announcement in a few short minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Something Shiny

**Perfection**

Chapter Three: Something Shiny

By Ann Parker (TV)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, "What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch heard his doorbell ring and excused himself from the rest. One of the changes that had occurred since Reid's abduction was Haley's insistence with getting to know her husband's team better. She had realized just how close he was to them when he briefly recounted the events to her and almost broke down. If they were that important then she wanted to get to know them on more than just face recognition. That was why she was throwing this little get-together and he was glad she had talked him into it. He was actually enjoying himself; something he felt didn't happen enough.

He opened the door to reveal the missing two members of the team. "Ah, there's the babysitters," he teased as Sarah and Reid entered the house. The two had babysat for him and Haley a few times so they could have a night out. At first he had been incredibly worried about the idea, but with some reassurance from Gideon that Sarah could handle the baby on her own as well as Reid, he agreed to it. It had worked out quite well.

"Sorry we're late," Sarah replied. "We got…stuck in traffic." Hotch eyed the pair and just shook his head. He didn't really want to know what that lie was covering up. They made their way down the hall and into the kitchen where Sarah set down her desert.

"Everyone's outside," Hotch gestured to his patio and they nodded. They followed him outside where everyone greeted them. It was Morgan that was the first to comment on their appearance – the wet hair and Sarah's lack of makeup (not that she wore much in the first place) – and their timing.

"Did you shower together?" he asked.

"No," Sarah and Reid said in unison. A slight shade of pink crept across both of their faces.

"Double negative. That means yes," Morgan commented.

"Sa-wa," came Jack's little voice, just learning how to talk, and saving the both of them from further scrutiny. He hadn't quite mastered her name yet, not that she cared. He was sitting on Haley's lap. Everyone noticed Sarah's face light up as she made her way to him. He was growing quite attached to his babysitter, to the amusement of everyone else. She sat down next to Haley, who handed him over to her.

"Hey little man," she greeted, setting him down on her lap, facing her. Her hands held on to his sides as she bounced him slightly on her knee, making him laugh. That was until he noticed a shiny object on her hand, something that always attracts a child. He took hold of her finger and waved it up and down, catching everyone else's attention in the process. Sarah looked up at Reid who simply smiled. They had forgotten that they were going to have to share that information.

"Well that makes it easy," he commented to her and she laughed.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked JJ. Sarah nodded and girls were quickly surrounding her. The guys made their way to Reid.

"So we give you a few days off and this is what happens?" Hotch asked. Reid shrugged, still grinning. They could hear the girls commenting on the ring in the background.

"Hey Reid, where did you get the ring?" asked Emily. Reid glanced at Gideon, unsure if he should reveal that information. The older man nodded in approval.

"Gideon actually gave it to me," he replied. He noticed Sarah's head snap up, briefly making eye contact with him, then Gideon, then back to him.

"You didn't tell me that," she commented.

"We, um, never got around to that, remember?" he replied. Everyone noticed as now a deep shade of red appeared on Sarah's face.

"Oh, right," she just about whispered, now highly embarrassed.

"Okay, eww," stated Garcia and the group broke into laughter. Shortly there after the excitement died down a little and the group returned to idle conversation as they prepared to eat. Sarah made her way into the kitchen where Gideon was getting a glass of water. Without so much as a word she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his chest. She didn't notice the smile on his face.

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing the top of her head. She pulled away from him and looked up at the man that she considered to be her real father.

"The ring is beautiful," she continued. "Whose was it?"

"My great grandmother's," he replied. "It looks quite at home on your hand." Sarah grinned back up at him. "Have you gotten some rest the last few days?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm all rested and ready to come back. Thanks for the little break," she replied.

"Food's ready," stated Morgan, sticking his head in the door. They nodded and headed back outside. They conversation over dinner remained light, including Reid's explanation about the history of cole slaw. It was about an hour later when all the food was put away and a game of cards had started that Reid found himself leaning on the railing that surrounded the patio, watching Sarah playing with Jack in the sandbox.

"That could be your own kid someday soon," Hotch commented, slightly startling Reid. He hadn't even heard him approach. Reid sighed, not looking into Hotch's eyes. The team leader could sense something was wrong. "You do want kids someday, don't you?"

"It's not a matter of wanting," he replied after a minute. "Sarah might never be able to conceive." He whispered the last part, remembering the night she had revealed that to him. It was after coming home from watching Jack one night. He remembered his hatred for her stepfather reaching a new height. She had suffered so much internal damage that the doctors feared the scar tissue alone would make conception an improbability. He also had his own reservations with his mother's illness, but Sarah had told him that shouldn't be a reason not to. He noticed how Hotch hadn't said anything yet, probably taken aback by that revelation. "Look, don't tell the others. Gideon already knows, but I don't think she'd want everyone else to know. I probably shouldn't have even told you."

Hotch nodded, "of course. I'm sorry Reid." He patted Reid on the back. Finally looking back up at him, Reid smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I have her, which is more than I ever thought I would have," he stated and Hotch smiled slightly. Giggling from out in the yard got the attention from both of them. Reid smiled at the sight of Sarah blowing raspberries on Jack's stomach. "I think I need to rescue your son." Hotch laughed as Reid headed out into the yard towards them.

"Look at you two, covered in sand," Reid commented once he reached them. Sarah smiled as she began to dust Jack off. "Did you know that sand particles can range from 1/16 to 2 millimeters?"

"No I didn't Professor Reid," she teased, handing him Jack to carry. He took hold of the child as she stood up to dust herself off. "Looks like I'm going to have to shower again," she added as they headed back to the rest.

"I could help you with that," he winked. She smacked his arm.

"Doctor Reid! There is a child present," she laughed.

"What? I don't think he's grasped the English language enough to understand that." He pulled her to him, kissing her softly. She grinned when they separated and tapped his nose.

"I think I've made a monster out of you," she commented. "Well, me, and the book Morgan gave you." They could hear Morgan just about choke on his drink and start coughing since she made sure they were just in earshot of the rest when she added the last part. "You okay over there, Derek?" she asked. They were now on the patio with everyone else. Reid handed Jack over to Haley, who was now getting a little fussy.

"What book is she talking about?" asked Garcia. This caused him to cough even more. Sarah and Reid laughed as the rest looked on in confusion. They sat down at the table.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Sarah continued, realizing she had gotten the best of Morgan. "Now, what game are we playing?" They began a new hand of gin, unaware that their world was about to come crashing down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The New Case

**Perfection**

Chapter Four: A New Case

By Ann Parker (None)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Arendt once said, "Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you might want to consider seeing a doctor about that," Reid commented to Sarah. They were on the elevator, heading into the office Monday morning. She had gotten sick again this morning.

"I thought I was already seeing a doctor," she teased as she took a sip of her green tea, trying to settle her stomach. The elevator door opened and they headed to their desks.

"You know what I mean," he countered. They had just about reached the others.

"If it happens again, I promise I'll go," she replied as she set her bag down. "Morning guys." Morgan and Emily greeted them. JJ suddenly went flying past them.

"We have a case," she stated, heading to the conference room. They all stood up and headed to the conference room. Gideon and Hotch were already in there, beating them to the room. Everyone got seated as JJ prepared to introduce the case. Sarah took her now customary seat between Reid and Gideon.

"Two women have been killed in towns on the west side of the state – Deerfield and Augusta Springs. Both murders have taken place in the last week, the first one three days ago and the second occurred last night," JJ started. She put up photos of the victims on the screen. Both were young – mid-twenties/early thirties – but one was Caucasian and one was African American.

"What makes the authorities think they are connected?" asked Emily. "Do they have anything in common?"

"There is nothing to tie the victims together except that they share the same name, Sarah Levine," replied JJ. Sarah, who had just taken a sip of her tea, started to cough, almost like she was hyperventilating. The team eyed her suspiciously as JJ continued. "The authorities think that is the connection. That and after the unsub cut their throats he used their blood to write a message on their stomachs."

"What did it say?" asked Reid, still watching Sarah. The color in her face seemed to be slowly draining and her nails were digging into his thigh.

"I'll find you," replied JJ, putting the crime scene photos on the screen. Reid noticed Sarah's eyes grow wide. She looked at Jason, panic clearly written on her face.

"You haven't received a photo call from the warden, have you?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"You know I would have told you if I had," he replied. He looked up at their computer tech, "Garcia, get me the warden of the Augusta Correctional center on the phone now."

"On it," Garcia responded, out the door in a millisecond, sensing this couldn't be good.

"Emily, go into my office and get this case file," he continued, writing down a series of numbers on a piece of paper and handing it her.

"On my way." Emily headed out the door in a flash.

"Gideon, what is going on?" asked Hotch. As he asked this, Reid noticed Sarah's gaze remaining on the photos of the stomach, her breathing rate steadily increasing.

"JJ, can you take those photos off the screen?" he asked and she nodded, turning of the screen. "Sarah, what's wrong?" She turned to him, locking eye contact, and he felt his stomach immediately sink.

"Warden Brason is on the phone," Garcia stated through the intercom and Gideon immediately grabbed it.

"Special Agent Jason Gideon, FBI. Have you had any prisoners recently escape?" he asked through the phone. Hotch, Morgan, and JJ all exchanged looks. Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good. Emily entered the room just then with a case file. "I see. And when were planning on telling the lead investigator of his case or the surviving victim? Never mind. You've just gained the FBI in aiding in his capture. We'll talk more about your incompetence later." Gideon slammed down the phone, clearly upset. Reid could see Sarah just about crumble and he pulled her into his arms, not caring they were in the office.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" demanded Morgan, clearly upset at the state of their youngest team member.

"My stepfather has apparently escaped from prison. He's our unsub. He's not going to stop killing until he finds me," Sarah whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Levine Family

**Perfection**

Chapter Five: The Levine Family

By Ann Parker (TV)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Haley once said, "In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If a pin had dropped in the conference room, everyone could have heard it. They were all stunned, remaining silent for a few minutes. Finally, Sarah let out a deep sigh and stood up. The team watched as she walked around the table and took the file from Emily.

"Sarah…" Gideon started.

"It's ingrained in my memory, Jason. Seeing the photos isn't going to make it much worse. Besides, they need to know whom we're dealing with," she countered. Gideon simply nodded. She opened the file. "Samuel Levine. 47 years old. Married Rosemary Stern on October 12, 1994. Rose had a ten-year-old daughter from a previous marriage, Sarah." She set down photos of her mother and stepfather in front of the team. "The couple had one child, Lucas, in March of 1997." She set down a photo of her brother and sighed. Reid, who had walked up behind her by this point, put a hand on her shoulder. She touched it softly before continuing.

"Samuel beat his wife and kids, although no one in the town of Middlebrook seemed to notice. In December of 2002, Rose and the kids were reported missing by the children's schools and Rose's workplace. The FBI was called in after it was discovered that Samuel hadn't shown up to work for a few days and their house appeared to have been ransacked. The lead agent on the case," she paused momentarily and looked at Gideon, "discovered an envelope in Sarah's bedroom that documented her attacks, as well as her mother's and brother's. She had been attempting to build a case against her stepfather for when she convinced her mother to finally leave him." She set a few of those photos on the table and she could hear the team bite back gasps.

"It was discovered that Sarah had succeeded in getting her mom to leave him, but Samuel found the three of them before they could get out of town. By the time they had figured out that he had taken them to his old hunting cabin in the mountains…" Reid noticed her legs almost give out and quickly grabbed a chair for her to sit down. She took a deep breath and continued. "He slit Rose's throat and stabbed her body ten times postmortem." She set down photos of the scene, hardly looking at them. "He then shook Lucas, who had been in Sarah's arms, and threw him to the ground to make him stop crying, cracking his skull in the process." Her fingers lightly grazed over Lucas' face in the photo before showing the rest. The tears she had been fighting back started to fall. "He…" her eyes landed on photos of herself. Gideon, who was also behind her, took the folder from her hands.

"That's good. I'll finish the rest," he stated. "He then chose to punish Sarah." He put several photos of Sarah's wounds on the table and gasps could be heard from the rest. Reid thought he was going to be sick; they were worse than she led on. "He beat, cut, and raped her, leaving her to bleed to death. I found her just before she would have. She needed four transfusions of blood and three hours of surgery, but she pulled through, always the fighter. We found Levine not far from the scene. He was convicted in March of 2003, sentenced to death. He was currently serving his time at Augusta Correctional Center until he escaped four days ago. It appears he wants to finish what he started." Gideon looked down at Sarah, as did everyone else. She was wiping her eyes, trying to pull herself back together. Reid thought he had noticed her wince in pain.

"I um…" Emily started and Sarah looked up at her.

"Go ahead," she replied.

"I was just…it's your last name," she finally spit out.

"After the trial I had it legally changed to Riverson, my mother's maiden name. Stern was my birth father's last name, but he died in a car crash when I was still in the womb, so I chose her name. Apparently, _he_ doesn't know that detail," she replied. They were silent for another moment before Morgan suddenly grabbed all the photos and shoved them into the file.

"That's enough of looking at those. Let's go nail this son of a bitch," he stated, getting up from his chair.

"Right, I'll get the plane ready," added Hotch.

"It's ready," said Garcia through the intercom. She had been listening in horror the whole time, grateful she didn't see the photos. "I took the liberty of calling it in." The whole team slightly smiled.

"Thanks Penelope," answered Sarah.

"Anything for my baby girl," she replied. Sarah giggled ever so slightly and it helped everyone get moving past the fact that she was just in those photos.

"All right, let's go," ordered Hotch and they all started to head out the door until they heard Sarah call out in pain and sit back down. Reid was at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked although he knew the answer. Her hand was on her side.

"I think my brain is trying to keep me from having a breakdown by just sending pain signals to my side," she stated as if reciting it from a psychology textbook. "Either that or my addicted part is trying to get me to down a bottle of Tylenol." She noticed all of them tense up slightly. "Relax, that's not going to happen, I'm just going to need a heating pad and some assistance to the plane." Without a word, Reid gently helped her up and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Does this work or should I carry you?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. He knew she wouldn't tolerate the second option. She laughed slightly.

"Cute, not funny, but cute," she replied. "This is fine, let's go." They headed out the door, the others following, except for Hotch and Gideon. Hotch grabbed the two case files.

"Is she going to be able to handle this?" Hotch asked the older man once out of earshot from the rest. Gideon sighed.

"I think so. She's got a much larger support system this time around."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review! I live for the reviews to see how I'm doing and the more I get, the faster I'll update/be inclined to make this into a series and not just a sequel! Thanks!


	6. Meet the Locals

**Perfection**

Chapter Six: Meet the Locals

By Ann Parker (TV)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Revenge is always the weak pleasure of a little and narrow mind." – Decimus Junius Juvenal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's something I don't get," stated Morgan. They were on the plane heading to Augusta. They needed to be ready to hit the ground running, the flight would only take about twenty-five minutes.

"What's that?" asked Gideon, glancing over at Sarah. He wasn't sure if she could tolerate more questions, but she seemed to be keeping her emotions in check. Reid was applying pressure to the portable heating pad on her side.

"Why escape and come after Sarah now after all this time?" Morgan continued. "More to the point, why spend time killing other women instead of just trying to find her?"

"I can answer the first one," replied Sarah. "His lawyers have been trying to get an appeal in for years on the grounds that I didn't testify. They convicted on my statement shortly after my surgery. He just got a court to agree to conduct a hearing on the accuracy of my statement. If I don't show, the sentence could potentially be overturned."

"That's what triggered your flashbacks," blurted out Reid. Now it all made sense. It hadn't been the case, but the letter from his lawyers. Sarah simply nodded.

"Why didn't you testify, if you don't mind me asking," questioned JJ.

"Because I overdosed on Dilaudid the day I was supposed to," she stated with no emotion. Reid pulled her close for her comfort as much as his own.

"The judge decided she wasn't strong enough mentally to testify, but her sworn affidavit was enough," continued Gideon for her. "As to your other question, Morgan, I think Levine noticed my concern for her at the trial and decided to taunt me while threatening her." The others nodded. "He knew I would notify her if the local authorities didn't."

"That or he just wants to put more blood on my hands," Sarah mumbled.

"Hey, don't make me give you your lecture back at you," retorted Reid. He didn't like how her emotions were driving her thoughts. They needed her to focus if they were to catch him. She sighed, removing the heating pad in the process. "What he does is not your fault."

"As always, you are right Dr. Reid," she half smiled at him. "How'd you get so smart?"

"A beautiful, wise woman once told me to not internalize what evil does in order to break our spirits," he replied with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile graced her sweet features when he pulled away.

"I didn't quite use those words, but close enough," she teased, tapping his nose. "I liked the beautiful and wise part." He took hold of her left hand, kissing it by her engagement ring.

"I speak only of the truth," he stated.

"We're here," announced Hotch. Sarah was the first to her feet, the pain in her side now tolerable. As they exited the plane, she put on her shades and adjusted her badge and holster. By the time her feet hit Virginia soil again, she had morphed back into the agent they had all gotten to know the last few months.

"Alright," she started, "if it's Sarah Levine he wants then it's Sarah Levine he gets. Only this time she's not a scared teenager, but a federal agent with a gun and team that will hunt him down."

The local sheriff, who didn't really appreciate the FBI's help for the second time in his career, greeted them. It had been the DA that had called them. Sarah moved to the back of the group when she spotted him.

"Thanks for coming, but I think we can handle this ourselves," he greeted. "Sheriff Davids, and this here is Deputy Roberts." A younger man behind him tipped his hat.

"No offense, but if you could handle this then you would have captured Levine before he killed two women," retorted Reid, angry. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to back down.

"Levine? He's locked up, boy. Has been for six years," replied Roberts. Sarah took this moment to move in front of the rest and removed her sunglasses, locking eye contact with the sheriff.

"Nice to see that the information highway is as screwed up as it was six years ago. Sam escaped four days ago an he won't stop killing until he finds me," she stated. If the DA hadn't had a good head on his shoulders, she'd be died right now. Majority of the locals still believed that her stepfather was a good man. The team could see the lights turn on in the two men's heads as the sound of her voice.

"Sarah?" asked Davids.

"In the flesh. Now you see why DA Peterson called us in?" she asked. The men simply nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving. Roberts, can you take Agent Jareau back to your office? We need to alert the public about an escaped convict," ordered Gideon. "Emily and Morgan, visit the first crime scene and her family. See if you can get any new information. Reid, go with Hotch to the second scene." The team nodded, beginning to separate. "Davids, would you like to join Sarah and I in our visit with the warden?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to know why I wasn't notified," Davids replied. They started to head to their separate vehicles when Reid ran over to the sheriff's car.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Sarah asked. He took hold of her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, rules be damned.

"Please be safe," he whispered against her check. "I love you."

"I promise. I love you too," she replied, tapping his nose.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," he said sadly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I haven't yet. Now go before Hotch yells at you," she teased, gently pushing him. He grinned and ran back to the SUV the two had.

"Well, that was mighty friendly," commented Davids as they climbed into his car.

"Just drive," growled Sarah and the Sheriff obliged. Gideon noticed her playing with her engagement ring and was thankful that Reid had proposed when he did. It was probably the main thing keeping her from breaking down right now.

"Stop profiling me Jason," she commented after a few minutes, noticing that he had been staring.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," he replied and she just shook her head. A few minutes later and they had arrived at the prison, the one place in the world Sarah never thought she'd have to see again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Strong Enough

Author's Note: Thanks to all that have reviewed this so far. I realize that this one isn't as much romance as "Reid's Miracle," so thanks for sticking with me. One a side note, I put this comment in "Lonely Day," but I was thinking of writing a crossover story with Criminal Minds and wanted to see if there was a desire for one. I was thinking either Bones or Numb3rs, but wanted to see what people would prefer. If you have comment on that please add it in a review or send me a message! Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection**

Chapter Seven: Strong Enough

By Ann Parker (None)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." – Mahatma Gandhi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's incredibly sloppy," commented Reid to Hotch. They were studying the crime scene of the second victim. "He left shoe prints, fingerprints."

Hotch nodded, "he's definitely not in control of his emotions." Furniture had been moved, two lamps were broken, and papers were in disarray. Reid grabbed the case file, studying the photo of how the body had been found. Hotch noticed out of the corner of his eye that he kept looking at the photo and then back down at the floor where she had been found. "What do you see?"

"It's just that the way she was killed is efficient. One clean cut across the throat," he replied. "It's as if this," he gestured to the mess in the room, "was for show. He killed her, left his message, and then tossed the place."

"He's driven by revenge and wants to make sure he gets his point across," finished Hotch. "The fact that he left evidence means he doesn't care if he goes back to prison for these murders."

"That's what frightens me," whispered Reid, glancing at Hotch, who put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to her," he stated with confidence. He'd be damned if he let another member of his team be harmed. Reid nodded. "I think we've got all we can out of this. Let's meet up with Morgan and Emily and regroup." The two left the crime scene and headed to the sheriff's office.

_At the Augusta Correctional Center…_

"Warden, why in the hell weren't my men notified about this?" Davids demanded.

"We thought our guards were capable enough to track him down," Warden Brason stated. "We never expected him to go on a murderous rampage."

"He brutally killed his wife and five year old son, not to mention what he did to me, did you think he was just going for a stroll?" snapped Sarah.

"Just show us his cell," injected Gideon, keeping this from escalating further.

"Right this way," Brason stood up and they followed him to Levine's cell. Sarah went in first, Gideon directly behind her. Studying the small room, Sarah noticed something hiding under his mattress. She picked it up to find a few pieces of paper with what looked like escape plans. The last page was a clipping from the bureau's website that contained a small blurb about her joining the team.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered, getting everyone's attention. "He knew…he knew everything Jason." She handed him the papers. "He knew I changed my name, that I got a job with you at the BAU. This was all just a ruse to get me back into town!"

"And he had help," added Gideon. "These plans are about how to beat the security system." All eyes fell on Brason.

"Are you saying my men are somehow involved?" he asked. Gideon stepped over to him and quickly had him against the cell wall.

"Not telling the authorities is looking pretty convenient for you right about now. I swear to God if you were involved in this I'll have you in a cell right next to your men in this jail," he threatened. He was so angry he could hardly think straight.

"Jason," Sarah's voice pulled him back. "Jason, we need to get this to the others." Gideon sighed and stepped back.

"We'll deal with you later," he stared down Brason before walking out of the cell; Sarah and Davids right behind him.

_Back at the sheriff's office…_

"I agree completely," commented Morgan. The rest of the team was back going over all the information they had gathered. JJ had held a press conference to warn the public while the others were gone and now they were pouring over the files. "He made no attempt to conceal that he committed these two murders."

"That's because it was all a setup." Sarah's voice came from the doorway. Reid noticed the hint of despair in her voice. They entered the room and Gideon set what they had discovered down in front of the rest. "He only murdered these two women to get us, specifically me, to show up. He knew he couldn't get across the state to get me, so he needed me to come to him." She sat down next to Reid with a sigh. "He doesn't care if he gets caught for these crimes as long as he can finish what he started."

"He also had help getting out," Gideon added. He noticed Sarah fidgeting with her ring again.

"I'm sorry guys," Sarah whispered.

"What for?" asked Emily.

"I've put you all in danger. He…he isn't going to stop until he gets me." She tried to blink a few tears away. Reid took hold of her hand under the table.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sarah," offered JJ.

"Yeah, relax girl," added Morgan. "We've seen worse. We'll get this dirt bag." She smiled ever so slightly, taking a deep breath. She squeezed Reid's hand and looked in his direction. He could notice her build up her walls, trying to be strong, just by reading her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, battling her emotions. He could tell a part of her wanted to run and hide even though she appeared ready to fight.

They were the same feelings he was battling on his own, unsure if he could be strong enough for her. She had helped him through his struggle, but could he repay the favor? He took his other hand and cupped her hand with both of his. His fingers grazed the ring on her hand and he closed his eyes, remembering those few moments in his bedroom just some 24 hours ago. He could do this; he had to do this. For his own sake as much as hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Bait

**Perfection**

Chapter Eight: Bait

By Ann Parker (Music)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." – Kenji Miyazawa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of silence, Sarah realized that she was causing the team to lose focus, something they couldn't afford. She glanced behind her and noticed a map of the area on the board. She stood up and walked over to the map, studying it.

"We were trying to plot out where he's most likely hiding, taking into account where the murders took place," commented JJ. Sarah picked up a pin and poked it through the map at the site of her attack.

"You forgot where is all started," she stated, sighing slightly. "He grew up hunting and fishing up in the mountains so he knows the terrain well."

"Do you think there is any place in particular you think he might hide out?" asked Hotch. Sarah shook her head.

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head," she replied. "He might tried to go back there," she gestured to the pin she had just added, "but I had it torn down a few years back since I retained his property."

"What type of animals did he hunt?" Reid asked.

"Mainly deer, why?" Sarah was intrigued where he was going with this.

"If we figure out where the highest populations of the deer are, we might be able to narrow down where he's most comfortable hiding out since that's what hunters seek out," he replied. Without a word, Morgan flipped open his phone.

"Go," answered Garcia, ready to help.

"Hey mama, I need you find out population patterns for deer in the Appalachian Mountains in Augusta county," he replied.

"You have got to be kidding me," she replied, typing away. That had to be one of the oddest requests she'd ever had.

"Would I every lie to you, dear?" Morgan teased.

"Oh baby, just you shut your mouth," retorted Garcia as the answer to the question popped up on her screen. "Okay, got it. You ready?" Morgan walked over to the map and picked up a marker.

"Fire away." Morgan traced out a few areas on the map. "Thanks sugar." Sarah suddenly grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey, before you hang up, can you check to make sure there are no other Sarah Levines in the area? We need to make sure they are protected." The group watched her as she waited for the answer. "Are you sure?" Reid noticed her posture relax slightly. "Thanks." She closed Morgan's phone and tossed it back at him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, what did she say?" he asked for everyone.

"There are no other Sarah Levines in the area so he's either going to change his MO or make his move and come after me," she replied. "I'm sure his source at the prison has notified him that we're here," she added, glancing up at Gideon.

"That's an almost certainty," Gideon sighed. Sarah sat back down by Reid.

"Well, I'm your bait. What kind of trap do we want to set?" she asked, closing her eyes. She waited for that question to sink in. She knew they probably weren't going to let her do that, but right now all she really wanted was for this to be over with.

"What? No," exclaimed Reid, "you are not being used as bait." Why would she even suggest that?

"Why not? I'm the one he wants, just let him try," she countered. "I think our guns outnumber his knife."

"You don't know that he doesn't have other weapons," he argued. "Hotch, Gideon, help me out here."

"He's right, Sarah," added Gideon. "We can't leave you open to an attack." He also didn't know what she would do when she saw him again, particularly with a gun on her hip. Although they were completely different people, he'd be damned if he let what happened to Elle happen to her. Glancing over at Hotch, he could tell he was thinking the same thing. In fact, it appeared to be on the minds of the entire team, excluding Emily, who didn't know anything about it, and Sarah.

Sarah glanced around the room. Reid had told her briefly one night about Elle so she knew enough to profile the team and figure it out. She also knew her idea wasn't rational, she just wanted to get out of this town with Levine either behind bars again or in the morgue. "Okay, okay, dumb idea," she stated, breaking the tension. "Then what do we do? We can't just sit around and wait."

"We search these areas," replied Hotch, gesturing to the map. "Tomorrow morning. We can't give him the advantage of darkness." The rest nodded.

"We need to go over the personal files of the prison to find out who are leak is as well. They might be able narrow down the search area even farther," added Emily.

"I can do that," Sarah stated, stifling a yawn.

"No, you can go get some rest," countered Gideon. Sarah opened her mouth to protest. "Don't start. You're exhausted and if anyone needs to be on their toes tomorrow, it's you. Now take Reid and get some sleep at the hotel."

Sarah smirked. "You mean we get to have a co-ed sleepover on assignment?" she teased, making the team laugh a little.

"Yes," smiled Gideon, glad to see she was coping by using her humor to keep her sane. Reid and Sarah rose from their seats and headed to the door. Just before exiting, Reid stopped.

"Um, Hotch," he started. The older man just nodded.

"Already covered," Hotch replied. Neither man saw Sarah roll her eyes, knowing they were talking about extra security for her. Reid nodded, conveying his silent thanks as they left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Swirl of Emotions

**Perfection**

Chapter Nine: Swirl of Emotions

By Ann Parker (Music)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder." – Virginia Woolf

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Reid reached their hotel room, which had been secured before they entered. Their car ride had been silent; he could tell she didn't want to talk with Roberts, who drove them, in the car listening. He was trying hard not to profile her behavior, but he couldn't seem to help himself. She was clearly going through mood swings – on the verge of tears one second and then almost void of any emotion the next. Although he had gotten increasingly better at reading her as their relationship had progressed, there were still plenty of times when he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Understanding human emotions, particularly females, had always been something he struggled with. All he really knew was that right now he just wanted to make her feel safe.

The sound of her dropping her bag with a resounding thud on the floor snapped him back to reality. She sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands and he knew he needed to make his way over to her.

"Sarah," he whispered, straining to come up with anything else to say. He gently sat down next to her and placed an arm around her. She just about melted into his embrace, glancing up to meet his gaze. He could see a swirl of emotions in her eyes, the one thing he had become remarkably good at reading. There was anger, fear, sadness, pain, and exhaustion, which appeared to be the dominating feeling at the moment. No wonder Gideon had ordered them to get rest. He ran his free hand through her long, chocolate hair and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he could see a hint of gratitude and love in her eyes as well, although physically she appeared to be fading.

He pulled her up off the bed, "why don't you take a shower and then get some rest?" He hoped his phrasing was gentle enough that she wouldn't argue. She simply nodded and went into the bathroom. He could hear her turn on the water and then shut the door. Sighing, he sat back down on the bed. Why had this have to happen? He couldn't believe that it was only a day and a half ago that he was worrying about how to propose. It felt like an eternity ago. Now all he could do was worry about getting her out of this town alive and putting her stepfather back behind bars.

His eyes landed on her bag and he suddenly realized that she hadn't taken anything in the bathroom with her. He walked over to her bag and grabbed something for her to wear and her shampoo and other shower necessities. He then took anything he needed out of his bag before walking over to the bathroom.

"Sarah?" he asked, knocking lightly. He got no response and tried again. When she didn't respond again, he opened the door. "Sarah?" Her clothes had been discarded on the floor and steam was coming out of the shower, but she still didn't say anything. He quickly set down their stuff on the closed toilet lid and pulled open the curtain. What he found was probably the saddest thing he had ever seen. Sarah was curled up into the fetal position, sitting on the bottom of the tub, and just letting the water hit her. She appeared to be crying. Reid sighed; he should have come in here with her. He quickly stripped and climbed into the shower. He bent down to her level, ignoring the fact that she had the water incredibly hot, almost to the point of burning.

"Sarah, sweetie, we need to get you washed up," he stated, placing a hand under her chin, causing her to make eye contact.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice weak. He pulled her up and begin to wash her hair, and then his own. A part of him remembered when he had to do this for his mother occasionally, when she had refused to do it herself several days in a row. At least this time, he knew deep down that Sarah would, could, snap out of this, that she could get better. It wasn't quite the same for his mom.

He finished bathing the both of them and turned off the water. Pulling back the curtain, he grabbed two towels. He quickly dried himself off before stepping out of the tub. He waited for a second to see if she would follow him or if he was going to have to pick her up. He offered her the towel and she silently took it after a few seconds. He saw her blink a few times, tears still falling, as she dried herself off and stepped out of the tub. She picked up the clothes he had brought in and began to get dressed. Sighing out of relief, he too got dressed. At least she had been able to do that. She combed her hair and so did he before he opened the door to go back out to the bedroom.

She walked out into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, leaning against its headboard. She pulled her legs back up to her body and he could sense that she was almost reliving the attack in her head. He walked over to her side of the bed and gently pulled the covers out from under her. He then walked back to his side of the bed and climbed in. "Sarah," he saw her look down at him slightly, "please come sleep next to me." He took hold of her left hand and ran his thumb over her ring. He had also noticed she fiddled with it. The sensation of the metal moving on her finger seemed to snap her back to the present.

"Spencer," she breathed. He smiled slightly as he watched her scoot down the bed and hug him tightly. He could feel her wet tears hit his chest and her back shake slightly. "I…I…"

"Shh, I know." He rubbed her back as she began to sob, finally letting out all her pain she had tried to bottle up the whole day. He tried to think of something to say to comfort her, even if it was only just a little. "If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone." He wasn't sure where that had come from, probably a song she listens to, but it seemed to fit. He noticed her breathing begin to calm down a little and she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she replied. He wiped some of the tears from her eyes. She reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. She pulled back slightly and he had just enough time to see a weird flash of emotions in her eyes before she kissed him again, this time much harder. He knew that she was doing this just to feel another emotion, but he couldn't pull away. Luckily for him, she did. His eyes snapped open and locked with hers. He thought he saw guilt before she rolled back to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry. I love you too much to use you like that." He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back again. He should have guessed she knew was she was doing, she did have a degree in psychology for crying out loud. And as much as a part of him was sad she had stopped, he knew she was right.

"Don't worry about it, there are worse ways someone could be used," he stated, kissing her forehead. She laughed slightly. "We'll catch him, Sarah. I swear to God, we'll catch him – I'll catch him – if it's the last thing I do."

He felt her grip tighten slightly, "I know." She looked back up at him and this time kissed him much more delicately. "I love you," she tapped his nose and they both smiled slightly.

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. A New Lead

**Perfection**

Chapter Ten: A New Lead

By Ann Parker (Movie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murderers will try to recall the sequence of events, they will remember exactly what they did just before and just after. But they can never remember the actual moment of killing. This is why they will always leave a clue." – Peter Ackroyd

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shrill ringing of his cell phone woke Reid up with a start. Glancing at the nightstand, the hotel's alarm clock glared 4:45 am. He grabbed his phone and quickly answered it, trying not to wake Sarah. It had only been a few hours ago when she had woken both of them up from another flashback, not that it had surprised him.

"Reid," he whispered into the phone. "Yeah, we can be there in about a half hour," he sighed, hanging up. Hotch wanted them to get to the sheriff's office. They had narrowed down a list of possible leaks from the prison but wanted Sarah to look it over to see if any name stood out. Morgan and Gideon were going to make their way to the prison and question the suspects to help narrow down the search area. And they wanted to get this all done before sunrise so they were out looking for him at first light. Logical enough for Reid, but he hated the idea of having to wake her. Never mind the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep either, trying to be alert in case their protection wasn't as good as they thought. They hadn't had any problems so far, however.

Glancing back at his fiancée, it amazed him how peaceful she could look went she slept, at least when she wasn't fighting a demon in her dream. Her hair was tossed across her pillow, partly covering her face, and he reached over to push it out of the way. She stirred slightly at his touch and he smiled. Even during a time like this he couldn't believe how lucky he was. If someone had told him about a year ago that he would in love with a beautiful woman that loved him in return, he would have thought they were crazy.

Sighing, he reached over and caressed her cheek. She stirred a little more and he reached over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"Hey," she whispered. He noticed her eyes glance behind him at the clock. "I'm guessing you're waking me up for a reason," she sighed, the time registering in her head.

"Hotch needs us to get to the sheriff's office," he nodded. She simply nodded and kicked off the bedding. He followed her as they got up and quickly got dressed. A few silent minutes later, they were just about to head out the door when Sarah pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned that she was going to have another episode like last night.

"I'm sorry I've got such baggage," she replied. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I've got baggage too," he stated. She pulled him into a quick kiss. "Now, let's go catch him. We've got a wedding to plan." She laughed slightly, pushing some of his hair out his face.

"That we do. Let's go," she replied. They grabbed their guns and headed out the door, Reid leading the way.

"Here's the list," Hotch handed Sarah a list of possible suspects almost the moment they walked through the door. She looked it over and they noticed her stop at a name.

"Frank Johnson," she stated, glancing up at the sheriff.

"Johnson? He's always been a bad seed, how did he get a job at the prison?" replied Davids. For his part, he seemed have finally taken Sarah's side and now believed they were dealing with a murderer. Although it would be hard to deny it any longer now that there was even more blood on his hand. Hotch flipped open his phone and called Morgan.

"Start with Johnson. You might want to see if Garcia can dig up any extra information on him." Hotch hung up and glanced at the rest of the team. "They're on it. Let's work on planning out our search pattern in case they can't get any new leads."

"Hotch says Sarah suggested Johnson," Morgan informed Gideon. They were a few minutes away from the prison. Gideon nodded and Morgan called his favorite lady for more background information.

"What's happening, Hot Stuff?" Garcia's sweet voice teased through his phone and he smiled.

"Hey baby girl, I need you to look up Frank Johnson for me. If he's got skeleton's in his closet, I need to know about it," he replied.

"A little morbid choice of words for five in the morning," she teased, typing away. "Hey, how's my girl holding up?" Morgan immediately knew who she was referring to, the pair had grown quite close since Sarah had joined the team.

"I didn't see her this morning, but she seemed okay yesterday. Got anything yet?" he replied, getting back to the task at hand. The truth was he wasn't sure if she was really okay yesterday, but didn't want to speculate with Gideon right next to him. It had been rough on him when the team learned about his past and he couldn't imagine it was any easier for Sarah.

"Here we go." Garcia's voice forced him to push those thoughts aside. "Johnson has a juvenile record for getting into several violent fights at school and for poaching. It says here that he did his time and community service so it technically expunged even though it left a paper trail. That must be why it didn't pop up when he applied to the prison."

"Does it say who else was involved in the fights?" Gideon pulled up to the prison as Morgan asked.

"Let's see…he's best friend apparently initiated the fights…a Samuel Levine," Garcia replied. She could almost hear Morgan shake his head at other end.

"Thanks sweetness. We got him," he hung up and Morgan turned to Gideon as they walked up to the prison gates. "Its him. Levine and him were best friends and he served in juve with him." Gideon shook his head and they entered the prison in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Chase is On

**Perfection**

Chapter Eleven: The Chase is On

By Ann Parker (None)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing, which you think you cannot do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Morgan. Gideon, the warden, and himself were interrogating Frank Johnson.

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Morgan," Johnson replied innocently.

"You let your buddy Levine escape from this prison so he could kill one of our agents. You know exactly what I'm talking about," snapped Morgan. Gideon placed a hand on his shoulder before taking seat directly in front of Johnson.

"You're an accessory to two counts of murder, don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where he's hiding and maybe, just maybe, the DA will take the death penalty off the table," offered Gideon.

"You've got nothing on me," spat Johnson, fear starting to settle into his voice.

"We've got your fingerprints on the maps you gave Levine. And when we catch him, and we will with or without your help, don't think that he won't give you up in a heartbeat. His loyalties are to only himself and he'll have no problem getting you locked up next to him," countered Gideon, lying slightly. They didn't have fingerprints, at least not yet, but he could tell Johnson was stupid enough to believe him.

"You really think I'll get the death penalty?" he asked, now clearly afraid. Morgan tossed photos of the victims in front of him.

"What do you think?" he glared back. Johnson sighed and they knew they had him.

_Back at the sheriff's office…_

"Good work, guys. We'll meet you there," Hotch closed his phone. "Morgan and Gideon got a location. Johnson's family owns an old cabin in mountains in this area," he pointed to a spot on the map and everyone took note. "Let's move."

It took them about a forty-five minute drive before they reached a small road a few hundred years from the cabin. The sun was just starting to rise. Morgan and Gideon pulled up right as the rest were putting on their vests as a precaution.

"I don't know if you should go out there," Gideon commented to Sarah.

"Why?" she demanded. If he was going to try and pull her off the case at this particular moment, she was going to make him actually give her a reason.

"Because it's not safe," he stated. She could see the rest of the men of the team had the same look on their faces.

"It's not any safer for me to stay here alone in the SUV," she countered. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but she raised her hand and stopped him. "Listen to me. I know what you guys are thinking; none of you are hard to read. But you need to realize that I'm not Elle. Although what she went though was horrific, it is not the same as my attack and neither is the situation we are in right now." She let that sink in before continuing. "Now, are you going to help me capture an escaped convict or not? I'd like to get this over with, I've got better things to do." She waved her left hand in front of them. Reid smiled slightly at that gesture.

"Okay, you're right. But you are under no circumstances to be alone, you hear me?" replied Gideon. She nodded. "Let's go catch him." The group split up with Morgan, Reid and Sarah going together. The team, along with the sheriff and his deputies, made their way to surround cabin.

Hotch and Gideon reached the front door. "FBI. It's over Levine, time to go back home," yelled Gideon. No response. "Kick it in." Hotch nodded, kicking down the door. They swarmed the two-room cabin, but found nothing.

"He's not in the cabin," Hotch radioed Morgan.

"Copy that." The three continued navigating the wooden landscape when Sarah saw a shadow move off in the distance.

"There," she whispered and began to run after him.

"Sarah, wait!" Reid tried to yell after her. Even with her muscle damage on her side, she was incredibly fast and could handle the terrain better than the two men since she grew up around it. "Damn it!" They lost sight of her for a few moments.

Sarah was hot on her stepfather's trail and wasn't about to stop. She realized she had probably lost the others, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was catching the man that ruined her life. And now that she had started to put one back together, he was trying to do it again, and he was going to pay.

"Freeze!" she yelled, her gun pointed at his back. He was only about 10 feet from her. She knew had slowed down on purpose and she falling into the trap he thought he had set. He truly underestimated her.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Sarah," his deep, dark voice chuckled as he turned around. He had his knife in his hand.

"I said freeze, Samuel. Don't think I won't shoot you," she snapped. He started to step towards her, twirling the knife in his hand, closing the distance between them. The same grin that was on his face when he stood over her those years ago was plastered on his face. She knew he was trying to psych her out – to make her think back to that time when she was powerless. But she wasn't this time.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot." He snorted and lunged at her, managing to cut across her vest by her stomach. He found the spot of the vest that didn't have the metal plating and as a result she could feel that he had managed to just break the skin underneath. She stumbled back for a moment and he lunged again, this time cutting across her right forearm.

"I think she went up here," stated Reid. Morgan nodded and they made their way around a few trees, almost to Sarah's location.

A gunshot rang out.

Reid's heart sank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. That Kiss

**Perfection**

Chapter Twelve: That Kiss

By Ann Parker (Movie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy Thompson once said, "Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah pulled the trigger and hit Samuel right through his shoulder, forcing him to drop his knife. Moving quickly, she moved behind him and kicked him to the ground. She kept a foot on his back, her gun pointed at the back of his head.

Just then Reid and Morgan came around the corner and she sighed in relief. It was going to be difficult for her to cuff him due to her arm. "A little help here," she yelled. Morgan, slightly faster than Reid anyway, was there first and quickly cuffed him. "Thanks."

"You missed," growled Levine, his face still in the dirt. Sarah pushed her heel into his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Did I now? Then how come you're the one in the handcuffs, _father_?" she snarled, venom in her voice. She kept her eyes on him and Morgan radioed for back up to transport him. She turned slightly in the light and that was when Reid noticed the blood.

"You're hurt," he almost exclaimed, rushing to her side. Sarah groaned, removing the vest to examine the cut on her stomach. It had just grazed her although the cut on her arm was a little deeper.

"It's just a flesh wound," she muttered, glaring at Levine. "I've had worse."

"I don't care, Sarah," Reid argued. "We're getting you to the hospital." His adrenaline was still running high from when he heard the gun shot. If that had been her…

"Spencer…" she looked up at him, about to argue, when she saw the pain in his eyes. She hadn't considered what he must have felt when she ran off like that. She was just so focused on catching him, making this nightmare stop. "You're right. I'll go. Can we just wait until Morgan has back up?" Reid nodded, placing an arm around her. He needed to feel her next to him, making sure she was okay.

"This is the loser you chose?" taunted Levine from the ground. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Morgan beat her to it.

"You want another hole in your body?" he growled, pushing his gun into the back of Levine's head. "Reid's twice the man you could ever be, you bastard." Just then Hotch, Gideon, and the rest showed up. Hotch cuffed Levine's feet together.

"Thanks Morgan," replied Sarah. He glanced up at the two and smiled.

"Don't mention it. Okay, back ups here, get your girl to the hospital Reid," he ordered.

"Hospital?" Gideon questioned and looked over at Sarah. She flashed her two cuts at him. "You didn't listen to me, did you?" Sarah simply smiled and Gideon shook his head. "We'll discuss that later, just go. Have one of the deputies drive you."

"Thanks," replied Reid. Morgan, Hotch, and Davids pulled Levine up to his feet. Before Reid could stop her Sarah walked up to him, locking eye contact with him.

"Have fun at Red Onion," she stated, referring to the highest security prison in the state. "I'm sure the other death row inmates will be amused to find out that you were caught by a girl." She grinned as he growled and walked back over to the Reid. "Okay, doc, I'm ready." Reid shook his head as they left the others to deal with transporting her stepfather. They reached car of the deputy that Davids ordered to drive them and climbed in.

"Mind putting on the lights and sirens?" asked Reid, knowing they had quite awhile before getting to the hospital.

"Sure thing," the man replied and they sped off to the local hospital. Reid pulled off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped its sleeve over her arm. She winced slightly, but smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He nodded. He couldn't seem to think of the right words to say to her. Part of him was still angry that she ran off like that, another part realizes that they might not have caught him if she hadn't, and still another part was just happy she was going to be okay. He looked out the window, trying to get his thoughts in order. Sarah sighed; she knew what she had done was dumb and that he was hurt.

"Spencer," she whispered. He turned and looked at her. She could see hurt in his chocolate eyes and felt a few tears form in her own. "I'm so sorry." The tears began to fall as she continued. "I know what I did was stupid. I just couldn't stop myself from chasing him and I couldn't force myself to slow down when I realized that I lost you in the woods. I knew he was just trying to trap me and I let him. I couldn't let him hurt you. It was me he was after and I…if he was going to kill again I wanted it to be me. I wouldn't have been able to survive if he had gotten you instead…" she stopped, almost to the point of sobbing at this point.

Reid pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. A few tears fell from his eyes as well. "I know, Sarah, I know. It's okay. I'm not happy with what you did, but I understand. All that matters to me right now is that you're safe," he pulled back and kissed her forehead. He looked down and met her eyes, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you."

Sarah offered him a wobbly smile, "I love you so much." He kissed her and both put the emotions they were feeling into it. Hurt, love, fear, passion…they were all expressed in that kiss shared between two people deeply in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Blood Work

Author's Note: Thanks to all that have reviewed! I really appreciate the positive feedback…they truly make writing worthwhile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection**

Chapter Thirteen: Blood Work

By Ann Parker (None)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mohandas K. Gandhi once said, "Where there is love there is life."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour after that moment in the back of that deputy's car and Reid and Sarah were in an exam room at the local hospital. She had just finished getting her stitches in her arm, bandages on both cuts, a tetanus shot, and a prescription for some antibiotics as precaution. The doctor was currently looking over some blood tests that Reid asked him to run when Sarah was busy getting her stitches. He knew she should be looked at to figure out why she had been getting sick and that she wasn't going to mention it.

"What is that man doing?" Sarah sighed, unaware of her fiancé's sneakiness and breaking the silence as well. He knew she might be annoyed if it turned out to be nothing, but right now he just wanted to know that she was healthy. The last thing they needed was for her to come down with something when they got home. Neither had said much since that moment in the car, the relief of this nightmare almost being finished washing over them. He knew that this would soon be put behind them and wanted to make sure no major roadblocks were about to pop up when they got back to Quantico. Stress was always a part of this job, but this was more than just the job, it was their lives. For once, he just wanted things to run smoothly…normally.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Just relax," he replied, taking hold of her hand. She smiled back at him, lying back on the hospital bed.

"Do you know if they got him secured and back in prison?" she asked, her eyes closed. Hotch had called a few minutes ago.

"He's still in transport. Gideon was getting Johnson booked as an accessory and giving Brason at talking to about how he runs things, particularly his hiring policy," Reid replied. Sarah chuckled slightly when the doctor walked through door.

Sarah's eyes snapped back open and she sat up on the bed, "can I go now?" Reid shook his head; she hated the hospital just and much as he did. It reminded them of things they didn't want to think about.

"Just about. I just need to talk to you about your lab results," Doctor Straton replied. Sarah's brow furrowed.

"What lab results?" she asked and then looked at Reid. "You asked for these didn't you?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Remember, you kept getting sick?" he replied.

Sarah sighed, "oh yeah, that feels like a month ago. Thanks." She tapped his nose, signaling that she wasn't mad. She probably would have asked herself, but she actually forgot all about it. Other thoughts had been occupying her mind the last two days.

"Well, it was a good thing he asked," continued Straton, getting both of their attentions.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sarah.

"Everything is fine, Agent Riverson. The reason you were getting sick is because you are suffering from morning sickness. You're pregnant," the doctor smiled.

"What?" Sarah couldn't believe her ears; neither could Reid. "Did…did you just say pregnant?"

"Yes I did. I would guess about six weeks, based on your hormone levels, but you should set up an appointment with your OBGYN when you get back to Quantico," he added.

"But I thought you couldn't get pregnant," Reid murmured, stunned.

"If you're referring to her scar tissue damage," Straton interrupted, "they probably told her that because the likelihood was slim. However, she is young enough and in good physical health that her body is able to support a pregnancy." Reid and Sarah both nodded, still trying to let this sink in. "That being said, you are still at high risk for complications, Agent Riverson. You're probably going to need to be watched carefully and that includes no longer chasing after people with knives."

Sarah smiled, "of course. Thank you Doctor Straton. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Thank you two for keeping our streets safe." With that the doctor left them alone. Sarah turned to her fiancé.

"Good thing you had that test run, dad," she smiled. Reid looked up at her, locking eye contact. A few happy tears ran down her cheeks and he stood up to be eye level with her. He wiped the tears away, even though there was some falling from his own.

"What can I say, I'm a genius," he grinned although even for a genius he hadn't seen that coming. She laughed and pulled him to her, planting a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. They were still wrapped in each other's embrace when they heard the door open.

"Whoa, sorry," muttered JJ. Hotch had sent her to go pick them up since she was just sitting at the Sheriff's office after giving a press conference about Levine's capture. They pulled apart at the sound of her voice and Sarah buried head in his chest, giggling. Reid looked up at JJ with the largest smile she had ever seen on his face. She had been so happy for the two when they got together. She knew at some point Reid had had feelings for her, but she really couldn't see him as anything but a brother. She was happy he had found someone that could see him as more than that. Apparently a lot more than that.

"Hey JJ," he greeted. "What are you doing here?" Sarah was still slightly giggling, but had climbed off the bed.

"Hotch asked me to come get you and take you back to the station, although, I don't think he thought I'd interrupt that," she replied. Sarah turned to face her and she noticed the few bandages and that she'd been crying. "Is everything okay?"

Sarah beamed, "everything is just fine, JJ." She glanced at Reid, silently telling him not to say anything yet. "Let's get out of here." JJ nodded and the parents-to-be followed her out of the hospital and to the car heading back to the sheriff's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Sharing the News

**Perfection**

Chapter Fourteen: Sharing the News

By Ann Parker (Music)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willa Cather once said, "Where there is great love, there are always miracles."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the room they had monopolized at the sheriff's office was cleaned up, their files put away and ready to go back to headquarters. JJ was getting a cup of coffee, which had left Sarah and Reid alone in the room. The others were currently on their way back. Sarah had gotten a call from the DA informing her that the judge threw out Levine's request to hear her testimony in light of what had happened the last few days; more good news for the pair.

"Good thing I always pack extra clothing," Sarah muttered. After they had cleaned up they had briefly returned to the hotel so she should get a new shirt since that one had blood on it. Reid smiled up at her as he took a sip of his soda. She was sitting on the edge of the table and he was in the chair next to her. The fact that he was going to be a father was really just starting to sink in. A part of him was worried; he didn't exactly have a good role model for that. He studied his bottle of soda, thinking about how he was going to handle this.

"Hey," Sarah lightly kicked his leg, snapping him out it. "You're going to be great," she stated, reading his mind.

"How?" he managed to blurt out. She wiggled her finger at him, gesturing for him to come closer. She couldn't exactly pull him up to her with the cut on her stomach. He stood up and she pulled on his shirt so he was right in front of her.

"I could see it in your eyes, Spencer. Trust me, I'm a little worried about it too," she replied. He raised an eyebrow. "About myself, I mean, not you. But we'll be fine as long as we're in it together." He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. God, how he loved that feeling. He truly loved everything about her. "Besides," she added, "I think we've got a lot of back up."

"Very true," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. They were about to get carried away again when the rest of the team walked in.

"Seriously, you two, get your hormones in check," teased JJ. Sarah and Reid laughed while the rest looked at her. "That's how I found them at the hospital," she added.

"Sorry," Sarah replied, hopping off the table. "We're just excited."

"About what? Planning a wedding, perhaps?" asked Emily with a smile.

"Hold that thought," Sarah replied and grabbed the phone from the table. She quickly dialed a number, putting it on speakerphone.

"Technology goddess, speak," Garcia's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Garcia," greeted Reid. "Sarah and I didn't want to you to be left out of this conversation. Emily, can you ask your question again?"

"Um okay," replied Emily, highly confused. "What are you guys so excited about? Planning your wedding?"

"Well, there's that," Sarah started.

"And finding a house," Reid continued.

"And shopping for baby supplies," Sarah finished.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Garcia through the phone, the first to react. "Did you just say 'baby'?" The couple laughed.

"Yes she did," answered Reid, his excitement now taking over any worries he had. The rest suddenly decided to react and made their way over to them. Gideon made sure he was the first to reach Sarah, pulling her into a tight hug. He knew that it would be hard for her to conceive so he was probably the most shocked one in the group.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back from him slightly to meet his eyes. He had never seen her smile as brightly as she did at that very moment.

"Thank you, Jason. For everything," she replied.

"Out of the darkness and into the sun," he stated and she nodded, realizing the irony in the timing as well. JJ came up to her just then and pulled her into a hug, but she had just enough time to wink at him and he smiled.

"I guess Jack is going to get a playmate after all," Hotch stated as he shook Reid's hand. Reid grinned, remembering their conversation a few days ago.

"I guess so," he replied. Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, my man, look at you!" Morgan teased. Reid smiled. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks, Derek," Reid replied.

"I guess that book really was useful," Morgan whispered with a playful grin. He didn't notice Sarah was behind him.

"Yes it was," she replied. "But I'd be careful about mentioning it or I just might tell Garcia what it was," she teased, a little too loud.

"Tell me what?" Garcia asked through the phone, still there. Morgan jumped at the phone, grabbing it.

"Nothing doll. We'll see you soon, okay?" he said.

"You really should stop giving him a hard time about that," Reid whispered to Sarah.

"Why? It's too much fun. Besides, it might help push them in our direction," she replied. The whole team knew that Sarah and Reid weren't the only agents with feelings for each other. They noticed Morgan smile at the phone before saying goodbye and hanging up. The group settled down shortly there after.

"I can probably have the plane ready within the half-hour," stated Hotch.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Sarah injected. "You guys can go back if you want, but there's a stop I'd like to make before I leave." Just a slight hint of sadness could be heard in her voice.

"We can come with you, if you want," Gideon stated, knowing where she was going. "Or we can wait. Your choice." Sarah didn't respond right away, not sure which would be best.

"I um…you can come with, if that's okay. It's on the way back to airport anyway," she replied. With that comment it dawned on the rest of them where she needed to go. They all remembered passing the cemetery on their way into town. Reid wrapped his arms around her and she reached back to kiss his cheek. "I'm okay, I promise. I just haven't been there since the funeral. I think I owe them a visit."

"Alright, let's head back to the hotel to get our things and we'll head out," ordered Hotch. Everyone nodded and they headed out the door of the Augusta Sheriff's office, hoping they would never have to see that place again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Ask Me

Author's Note: I don't own the song used in this chapter. "Ask Me" is the property of Amy Grant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection**

Chapter Fifteen: Ask Me

By Ann Parker (Music-not the song used)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao Tzu once said, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah, are you ready?" Reid called out, entering their hotel room. He had left for a minute to get her some flowers to take with. Stargazer lilies, her favorite. He noticed their bags were neatly packed and by the door.

"Yeah, just a sec," she replied, coming out the bathroom. She had changed into a black pencil skirt and a dark red top. He watched silently as she grabbed her gun placed it in the small of her back. "Okay," she looked up at him and noticed the flowers in his hand. "Spencer…" She walked over to him.

"I thought you might like to take them with," he stated, handing them to her. She smiled up at him and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she whispered. He smiled and held the door open for her to leave, grabbing their bags in the process. They walked in silence through the hotel, meeting the rest of the team at the front entrance. They rode in silence as well, no one noticed Sarah linking her hand with his. She was strong, they knew that, but this was still going to be hard. When they arrived everyone let her take the lead, giving her space. Even though it had been years since she had been there, she knew the way like the back of her hand.

"Hi daddy," she whispered, kneeling down at her father's grave. Even though she never knew him, she still missed him, often wondering how her life could have been different if he hadn't died. She placed one of the flowers at the foot of his headstone. She briefly glanced back at Gideon before looking back at the marble stone. She kissed her hand and placed it on her father's name. "Thank you for sending me Jason, dad. He's doing what you can't. I love you."

She stood up and walked over to her mother's grave, placing another flower on the ground. She ran her fingers over the name. "Mama, I'm okay now. I'm safe. You'd be so proud of me…" her voice trailed off for a minute. The rest watched as she sat there for a moment, each one thinking of losses in their own lives. Even if it wasn't a death, they all had pain from their pasts and watching her reminded them what they had overcome, what she had overcome. "Thank you for Spencer, Mom. I know you were looking out for me. I love you."

Finally, she made her way to Lucas' grave. Reid noticed a few tears in her eyes. This would be her hardest goodbye. He knew that she still partly blamed herself for not being able to protect him, even though there wasn't anything she could have done. She set the remaining flowers down as she knelt down. "Hey buddy," she whispered, tears beginning to fall. "I'm so sorry…" Reid could see she was starting to break down and rushed to her side.

He gently placed his arms around her, "It's not your fault, Sarah. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She placed a hand on his, gripping it tightly.

"I love you, Lucas. I'll make sure you didn't die in vain." Just as she did at her father's grave, she kissed her hand and touched the stone. She looked up at Reid and nodded. He pulled her up and into a hug. After a moment she pulled away, keeping an arm wrapped around his back. She glanced back at the graves one more time. She then looked up at the man next to her and at the rest of the team. She smiled slightly, knowing that she was going to be okay. She had a new family now. Tugging at Reid's shirt slightly, she indicated that she was ready to leave and he led them back to their ride.

They rode back to the plane in almost complete silence, the only exception being when Hotch called to get the plane ready to go. They arrived to the airport in about ten minutes and were in the air shortly there after, still silent. No one really knew what to say.

"I almost forgot," Sarah stated, digging into her bag and getting everyone's attention. They noticed she was setting up her iPod to play a song, just like she did after every case.

"Sarah, you don't," Sarah cut Morgan off by shaking a finger at him. She set it up and pressed play. She took hold of Reid's hand as the music started, singing along to the words.

"_I see her as a little girl hiding in her room_

_She takes another bath and she sprays her momma's perfume_

_To try to wipe away the scent he left behind_

_But it haunts her mind._

_You see she's his little rag, nothing more than just a waif_

_And he's mopping up his need, she is tired and afraid_

_Maybe she'll find a way through these awful years to disappear._

_Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heaven_

_Where did he go in the middle of her shame? _

_Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heavens_

_I see no mercy and no one down here's naming names_

_Nobody's naming names_."

They all watched as she sang, any pain she had being poured into the words, as if she was finally releasing it from her heart. Finally ready to move on.

"_Now she's looking in the mirror at a lovely woman face_

_No more frightened little girl, like she's gone without a trace_

_Still she leaves the light burning in the hall_

_It's hard to sleep at all._

_Still she crawls up in her bed acting quiet as a mouse_

_Deep inside she's listening for a creaking in the house_

_But no ones left to harm her, she's finally safe and sound_

_There's a peace she's found._

_Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heaven_

_Where did he go in the middle of her shame? _

_Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heavens_

_She said his mercy is bringing her life again_."

She took Reid's hand, placing it over her stomach. She smiled at him and he could see it reached her eyes. He couldn't help himself from grinning in return.

"_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heaven_

_Where did he go in the middle of her shame?_

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens_

_She said his mercy is bringing her life again_

_She's coming to life again._

_He's in the middle of her pain_

_In the middle of her shame_

_Mercy brings life_

_He's in the middle_

_Mercy in the middle._

_So ask me how I know_

_Ask me how I know, yeah_

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heaven_

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens_

_Yeah, ask me how I know_

_Ask me_."

She let the rest of the song finish on its own, pulling Reid into a hug. When she pulled back a few seconds later, a smile still on her face, she kissed him. Neither noticed the rest smiling at them, particularly Gideon. He remembered Hotch asking if she was going to make it through this and he finally had a good answer for him.

"Thank you," she whispered in Reid's ear when they pulled apart for air. "You're the key to my piece of mind." She looked up at him, pushing his hair out of his face. "Now, about this wedding we need to plan," she teased, clearly ready to focus on the good things in her life from now on.

Reid smiled, "I was thinking Vegas."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Wedding Bells

**Perfection**

Chapter Sixteen: Wedding Bells

By Ann Parker (Movie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you love me because I'm beautiful,  or am I am beautiful because you love me?" – Oscar Hammerstein, II

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stood in the corner of a large recreational room at the Bennington Sanitarium, watching her fiancé make his way over to his mother. It had been about a month since they had landed back in Quantico. Both wanted to get married and settled into a new house before the baby came so they hit the ground running. Hotch happened to know of a house near his in McLean that ended up being perfect. They made an offer and had signed the papers earlier in the week. They had just gotten a few weeks of vacation cleared to use for the wedding and honeymoon. The rest of the team were also given a few days off and were flying out to meet them tomorrow. They had headed out earlier to give him a chance to talk to his mom.

She smiled as he finally took the step to kneel down in front of his mom. She knew he was nervous; he hadn't seen her since that issue with the Fisher King. He had continued to write her every day, sharing details about their latest cases. She remembered his eyes twinkling when he mentioned in passing one day that he had wrote about her. She never did find out what he had said. That was partly why they had come today. He wanted her to meet his mom; he wanted her to come to the wedding. That's why they were getting married in Vegas, so she didn't have to fly.

She watched as they exchanged a few words. Diana placed a hand on top of Spencer's head, rubbing her hand down the back and pulling him into a hug. Sarah couldn't help but smile, everything was going perfectly. He had been so fidgety in the car ride over here, worried about how this would go, but she knew in her heart it would be just fine. His mom had forgiven him and he finally saw that.

"Sarah," he called her over and she quietly made her way to them, now trying to settle her own nerves. "Mom, this is Sarah Riverson," Reid introduced her as she bent down to be eye level with her future mother-in-law.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Reid," she greeted, trying to keep the butterflies in check. Diana touched the top of her head as well and then set a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"She's even more beautiful than you described her, Spencer," Diana replied, smiling. Sarah and Reid both smiled.

"I just can't seem to find the right words," he added and Sarah blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she stated, embarrassed. She was still getting used to Reid complementing her and now his mother was saying the same thing.

"Just beautiful," Diana whispered and then looked back at her son. "You should marry this woman, Spencer."

"I am, Mom," Reid replied, smiling. Sarah placed her hand on Diana's, allowing her to see the ring in the process. Diana looked down at it and smiled. "That's partly why we're here, actually."

"We want you to come to the ceremony tomorrow," Sarah finished. Reid watched as his mom pulled Sarah to her, placing a kiss on her forehead, and he knew everything was going to be okay. He saw what Sarah had seen just moments ago in the corner – his mom was truly happy for him and had forgiven him. He felt like his life was finally taking a new, much brighter, turn as he smiled at the two most important women in his life.

_The following morning…_

"Girl, you are just too pretty," teased Garcia, placing her hands on Sarah's shoulders. Sarah was sitting in front of a small table in the back room of the little church they found just outside of Las Vegas, checking her make-up in the mirror.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Pen," Sarah grinned back. Garcia was her maid of honor; Morgan was Reid's best man. Other than Jack being the ring barrier, that was pretty much their wedding party. They were keeping it really small, just the team and Reid's mom. Garcia was wearing a simple, soft pink dress that had dark pink trim to match the flowers. Her hair was down in loose curls. "I bet Morgan won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Sarah added, laughing when Garcia almost choked on the water she had taken a drink of.

"What…what makes you say that?" she managed to sputter out. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Sarah called, saved just in time. Gideon walked in, handsome as ever in his charcoal suit.

"It's almost time," he reminded them. Sarah nodded, standing up and smoothing out her dress. It was pearl white, except for the dark pink ribbon tied around the empire waistline. It was very simple, yet incredibly elegant. Her chestnut hair was also in loose curls and framed her face. "You're stunning, my dear." Sarah smiled at the man giving her away.

"Thanks," she replied. She picked up her bouquet of stargazer lilies and Garcia did the same.

"I'll see you out there, soon-to-be Mrs. Reid," Garcia teased and headed out the door.

"You ready?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"More than I've ever been for anything," she replied, linking her arm in his. Exchanging smiles once more, he opened the door, getting them to their places.

The ceremony began with Reid walking his mother down the aisle and taking her to her seat. She kissed his forehead before he took his place up front. He slightly fidgeted with his tie, charcoal like his suit. Garcia and Morgan followed them, Morgan winking at her when they separated. Next Jack, with some assistance from Hotch, made his way down the aisle and gave Morgan the rings for safekeeping.

By the time Sarah and Gideon were getting ready to head up the aisle, Reid was slightly freaking out. He had never been so sure of something, yet terrified. He fidgeted with his tie again and Morgan took notice.

"Relax, man, here comes your girl," he whispered and Reid looked back down the aisle, locking eyes with his soon-to-be wife. Those blue orbs that saved his life several times over. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to marry this angel. Blinking a few times, he took in the rest of her appearance right before she had reached the front. For second time in his life, he was truly out of words.

Gideon kissed Sarah's cheek and left her to take his seat next to Reid's mom. Sarah took her place across from him, handing Garcia her flowers. She took a hold of his hands, smiling up at him, and any last minute jitters he had melted away. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur for him; all he could do was stare at the woman he loved. It wasn't until the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" that his brain really began to function again.

He pulled her close, placing a hand on her cheek as he bent down and kissed her. He vaguely felt her run a hand through his hair before she pulled back a little. He almost groaned in disappointment, wrapping his arms around her waist. Completely forgetting everyone else, he rested his forehead against hers. All he saw was her.

"We're married," he whispered, getting a sweet giggle from her.

"Tell me about it, stud," she grinned back, tapping his nose. He kissed her once more, all the love they had for each other being exchanged when their lips made contact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. The Color of Love

Author's Note: I also don't own the song in this chapter. "The Color of Love" is the property of Boyz II Men. Also, for anyone playing the "quote" game (not that many of you are… L), this is the last chapter that will count. Get your guesses in!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfection**

Chapter Seventeen: The Color of Love

By Ann Parker (Movie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person." – Mignon McLaughlin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" exclaimed JJ. The team had been waiting the hotel for the newlyweds in a small room they saved for the tiny reception.

"Did you two get lost or, perhaps, distracted?" teased Morgan when Sarah and Reid reached them.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sarah countered.

"We took my mom back to her room and stayed with her for awhile," Reid replied. The others nodded, knowing that was still a slightly touchy topic for him.

"What song did you, goddess of music, pick out for your first dance?" Garcia asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, I let Spencer pick it out," Sarah replied, receiving a few looks. "What? I told him as long as it wasn't classical, I was fine with what he chose."

"Thank you," Reid replied, kissing her cheek. He had seen the look of skepticism on the rest of their faces. "On that note, shall we?" Sarah nodded and he led her out onto the small dance floor.

"So, what did you pick?" she asked right before the music started.

"You'll see," he answered. "I took it from your collection." A soft melody started to play and Sarah smiled.

"Nice choice," she said, pulling him into a kiss as the words began to fill the room.

_I was lonely_

_I needed someone to see me through_

_I was at the end of my rope,_

_I needed someone to cut me loose_

_Then an angel out of the blue_

_Gave me the sense that I might make it through_

_And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason_

_And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you._

_I know the Color Of Love,_

_It lives inside of you_

_I know the color of truth,_

_It's in the image of you_

_If it comes for the heart, then you know that it's true,_

_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_

_And the color of love is in you_

"Wow," whispered Garcia. "What a perfect song." The others nodded as they watched their youngest team members dance together.

_Like a bridge_

_Over troubled, troubled water_

_You stood beside me, stood beside me _

_And your love did not falter_

_And then the angel, angel in you_

_Gave me the strength to know_

_That I will get through_

_And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason_

_And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you._

_I know the Color Of Love,_

_It lives inside of you_

_I know the color of truth,_

_It's in the image of you_

_If it comes for the heart, then you know that it's true,_

_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_

_And the color of love is in you_

"I love you," Reid whispered into Sarah's ear, kissing the top of her head, which was resting on his shoulder. She looked back up at him and smiled.

"I love you too," she replied. Without notice, he twirled her around and her laughter filled his ears. He pulled her back to him and kissed her softly.

"Nice dance moves," she teased when he pulled away.

"Oh, I've got moves you've never seen," he coyly replied. Sarah raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_So girl I want to thank you,_

_I can't thank you enough,_

_For showing me the meaning,_

_The meaning of true love,_

_When I was lost and so in need _

_You opened up your heart_

_When I needed you to comfort me_

_You opened up your arms_

_I couldn't face another day_

_You said don't be afraid_

_You showed my heart the, showed me the way_

_I know the Color Of Love,_

_It lives inside of you_

_I know the color of truth,_

_It's in the image of you_

_If it comes for the heart, then you know that it's true,_

_It will color your soul, like a rainbow_

_And the color of love is in you._

_Ohh, the color of you._

They finished dancing and started to walk back over to the group. "Should we do it now?" he asked her and she nodded. She winked at JJ, who tossed her her bouquet of flowers when Garcia wasn't looking. Silently, Sarah walked up behind Garcia and Reid walked up behind Morgan, leaving just a few feet between them and their marks.

"Hey Pen," Sarah called out.

"Derek," Reid followed suit. The two turned to the bride and groom. "Think fast," they added at the same time. Sarah tossed her bouquet at Garcia and Reid tossed the garter, which he had gotten from Sarah before they entered the room, at Morgan. Surprised, both instinctually caught the items, while the rest of the group just laughed.

"What was the point of that?" asked Morgan as Sarah and Reid sat down.

"Just consider it a helpful suggestion," Sarah replied, taking a sip of the water Gideon gave her. More laughter followed when a deep shade of red graced Garcia's features and Morgan looked down at his drink.

"You are so dead, Reid," Garcia stated.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Spencer asked, receiving a glare. "Hey," he lifted up his hands, "it was her idea."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't dare attack a pregnant woman, now would you?" Sarah smiled. The pair shook their heads, sighing.

"How about a toast," Gideon suggested, diverting attention from Garcia and Morgan's embarrassment. The others nodded and he stood up.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  Love never fails."

"Corinthians 13:4-8," Reid added, receiving a smile from Gideon. The group clanked their glasses together and took sips of their drinks. Reid stole a quick kiss from his wife, wrapping his arms around her. His wife…there was something he never thought he would say. He had never been one to do things the normal way, but for once in his life, he couldn't be happier with that idea because right now everything was perfect. He knew that it wasn't logical to think that it would last forever. Yet if it perfection was only going to last for one moment in his lifetime, he was glad it was this moment right now, right here, with the love of his life in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

…okay, just technically. There's an epilogue coming, don't panic!


	18. Epilogue: Baby Reid

**Perfection**

Epilogue: Baby Reid

By Ann Parker

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking outside your body." – Elizabeth Stone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little over a year to the day that Sarah had walked into the BAU headquarters and changed his life forever. It also happened to be really close to her due date, which was about two weeks away. As the team climbed aboard the plane, heading back from their latest case in Miami, Reid flipped open his phone and dialed her number as he sat down.

"Hey you," her sweet voice tickled his ear. "On your way back?"

Reid sighed, "Yeah. How are you holding up?" She was back in Virginia, lying in hospital bed. Just like Haley, she had been ordered to bed rest the last few weeks of her pregnancy. They wanted to closely monitor her in case they needed to perform an emergency C-section, something they wanted to avoid. A natural birth was in the best interest for the baby as well as Sarah, but her doctor wanted her close just in case.

"Oh fine. I was thinking of the immortal words of Socrates, who said…'I drank what?'" she replied, just waiting for his response.

"He never said that," Reid countered only to get laughter from his wife of just over six months. "You just like testing me with those don't you?"

"What can I say, it amuses me, that memory of yours," she stated. He could almost hear her smile at the other end of the phone, which only caused him to smile. He didn't notice the rest of the team exchange looks at the sight of him on the phone. They had never seen him smile in the few years they had known him like the way he did when he was around Sarah, even it was just through the phone. "When are you getting back?"

"The flight should only take a few hours and then I'll be there. Is Garcia keeping you company until then?" he asked. He noticed Morgan glance up for a second and smiled. Those two had made some progress since the wedding.

"She's supposed to be on her way now that she got her call from Morgan. Haley and Jack are here right now. I'm not sure how she managed to do this for six weeks," Sarah replied. He could hear Haley laugh slightly in the background. Then he heard her wince in pain. "Ow…"

"What? What is it?" he sat straight up in his chair, getting everyone's attention. He heard a little static on the phone and then Haley's voice.

"She's fine. I think she just had her first contraction, that's all," Haley's calm voice stated, having been through this herself.

Reid ran his fingers though his hair, "Do you know how far dilated she is?" Now the rest of the team was making their way to his end of the plane.

"The doctor is checking it now," Haley replied. "Oh, looks like its only one centimeter." He heard Sarah groan in the background and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I'll let you finish talking to her."

"Thanks Haley," he replied, really getting Hotch's interest with that.

"Don't worry, you're not going to miss the show," Sarah's voice directed him. "The doc also just added that everything looks fine so I should still be lying here in pain when you get back."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just remember your breathing exercises and tell Haley and Garcia thanks for filling in until I get there," he replied.

"Will do. Love you," she answered.

"I love you too," he replied and hung up. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, not noticing the looks from the rest.

"Well?" asked Emily.

"Don't think we can listen to that end of the conversation and not want details," added Morgan. Reid smiled, it was as if the whole team was expecting.

"She just had her first contraction and is dilated a centimeter. The doctor seems optimistic that she'll be able to deliver naturally," he stated. He looked over at Hotch, "Haley's with her now." Glancing at Morgan, he continued, "Garcia should be there any minute." The two men nodded.

"How's she holding up?" asked JJ.

"She's still got her sense of humor, that's for sure," he replied with a smile. "Although she didn't seem pleased when she heard it was only one centimeter." The team chuckled.

"And how is the father-to-be holding up?" asked Gideon. Reid sighed.

"I'm fine," he answered. Gideon locked eye contact with him. "Okay, I'm petrified." The others laughed slightly.

"So was I," replied Hotch. "But it'll all end up perfect in the end." Reid nodded and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long two-hour flight.

------------

Almost exactly one hour and 47 minutes later Reid was the first off the plane, rushing past the others. "Slow down or you'll end up in the ER instead of the delivery room," stated Morgan. Reid slowed just slightly, trying to get his things and get to his car.

"Reid, let us drive you," offered Hotch. "We're all going to end up in the waiting room anyway and I don't think you are sane enough to drive at the moment." He stopped for a moment, thinking that over.

"Good point," he replied. "Let's go then." The rest nodded and followed him to their cars. He climbed in with Hotch and Gideon and the team sped off to the hospital. Some twenty minutes later and he ran off like a shot when the elevator doors opened onto the labor and delivery floor of the hospital. Even if he didn't know where her room was, he probably could have followed her screams. He knew this was going to be hard on her since she refused an epidural, wanting nothing to do with any pain medication. Although she might be regretting that decision right now.

"I'm here," he exclaimed, almost falling through the door.

"Thank god," replied Garcia. "She's all yours." Haley, who had Jack in her arms, and Garcia started to make their way to the door as Reid reached Sarah's side.

"Thanks," he replied. "The rest are in the waiting room." They nodded and left. He bent down and kissed the top of Sarah's head, taking hold her hand. He helped her breathe through the current contraction before saying anything.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now," the doctor stated. "She's about 9 and a half centimeters dilated. I'd say within the next half hour she should be ready to push. Everything looks real good."

"Thank you," Reid replied and looked back at Sarah. He pushed some of her hair out of her face for her. "Sorry I'm just getting here now."

"It's okay. You're here for the important part," she whispered. He got her some ice chips and she smiled in thanks. "Although," she added when her throat was a little less dry, "we really should get those two something nice." Reid laughed.

"Noted. We'll worry about that later," he replied, feeling her grip his hand tighter. "Another one?" She nodded and he helped her through another contraction.

"Well," commented the doctor after it was over. "Forget that half hour, you're ready to push Sarah."

"How far along was she?" asked JJ when Haley and Garcia found them. Hotch took hold of Jack, who had somehow managed to fall asleep during all of that.

"The last time the doctor checked, it was about 9 centimeters, I think," Haley replied. "He got here just in time." The others nodded, sitting back in their chairs. None of them considered the fact that a group of FBI agents with guns just past midnight might freak out bystanders. Granted, only federal agents would really get to be in the hospital at that hour anyway. Gideon looked down at his watch and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Garcia.

"It's February 17th. A year to the date of when she joined the team," he stated. "That girl can never do anything normal."

"Neither can Reid," replied Hotch. Everyone chuckled slightly, smiling at the thought.

"Excuse me," a pretty redheaded nurse interrupted their thoughts about fifteen minutes later. "Are you the FBI lot here for the Reid baby?"

"That's us," replied Morgan. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she smiled. "Dr. Reid asked me to escort you to their room. If you'll follow me." She began to walk down the hall and they were hot on her tail. She paused when she reached the door. "Now since there is so many of you, you can only stay a few minutes as a group. Understand?"

"Completely," answered Gideon. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded, "go on in." She left them standing at the door. Gideon slowly turned the knob and quietly opened it.

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted. Reid was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her looking down at the little bundle in her arms. "There's someone we'd like you to meet." There were a few happy tears in both her eyes and Reid's. He looked up at the group, a smile wider than what he had on his face humanly impossible.

"Meet Lucas Jason Reid," he stated. As the group came around to see his perfect little son with his head of brown hair and Sarah's blue eyes, Reid realized he had been wrong six months ago. Make this the second perfect moment in his life. Sarah looked up at him and he kissed her softly. Right now he knew he was truly the luckiest man in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

Sorry of the long delay in posting – the site was malfunctioning. Congratulations to mabelreid for winning the quote game! She got to choose the baby's sex. I didn't realize just how hard some of those were so she technically won via reviewing the most. : ) And yes, there was one in this chapter as well. The answers are below. I hope everyone liked this ending. I really had fun writing this story, particularly these last few chapters when all the drama was done, lol.

As of right now, I'm not sure if there will be a part three. I'm having a hard time coming up with a plot line (other than making Reid change diapers, etc.) and the motivation. Any feedback regarding what you'd like to see would be appreciated. Thanks to those that stuck around to read this one, I noticed it wasn't nearly as popular as "Reid's Miracle." In regards to the question I posed about crossovers with Numb3rs or Bones, the feedback didn't help me in the sense that it was basically tied – guess both shows are too good! So, I'm probably going to end up writing both…such a shame, hehe. I'm slowly working on the one with Bones right now, but since their cast is as large as the BAU team, it takes time. Numb3rs will take more time due to more research on math; I have to actually make Charlie sound, well, like Charlie and I've forgotten all of my calculus. Oops. If I don't post them under Criminal Minds, I'll post some small fic with a note about it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! -Ann Parker

Quotes in the chapters:

Chapter 1: None

Chapter 2: "As you wish." – Wesley – The Princess Bride – Movie

Chapter 3: "Do you shower together? No. Double negative, means yes." – House/Chase/Cameron – House MD – TV

Chapter 4: None

Chapter 5: "Cute, not funny, but cute." – Jarod – The Pretender – TV

Chapter 6: "Don't make a promise you can't keep. I haven't yet." – Harm & Mac – JAG – TV

Chapter 7: None

Chapter 8: "Oh baby, just you shut your mouth." – "China Girl" by David Bowie – Music

Chapter 9: "If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone." – "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden – Music

Chapter 10: "What's Happening, Hot Stuff?" – Sixteen Candles – Movie/ "I've got baggage too." – Mimi – Rent – Musical/Movie

Chapter 11: None

Chapter 12: "It's just a flesh wound, I've had worse." – Black Knight – Monty Python and the Holy Grail – Movie

Chapter 13: None

Chapter 14: "Out of the darkness and into the sun." – "Breakaway" – Kelly Clarkson – Music

Chapter 15: "You're the key to my piece of mind." – "Natural Woman" – Aretha Franklin – Music

Chapter 16: "Tell me about it, stud." – Sandy – Grease – Movie

Chapter 17: "I've got moves you've never seen." – Julieanne – My Best Friend's Wedding – Movie

Epilogue: "I was thinking of the immortal words of Socrates, who said…'I drank what?'" – Chris Knight – Real Genius – Movie


End file.
